


It's a Fairy Thing

by Southwitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, F/M, Implied Hook/Tinkerbell, Implied Regina/Tinkerbell, Neverland shenanagins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southwitch/pseuds/Southwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is starting to hate Tinkerbell, and Tink won't let her forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Fairy Thing

When it came to Tink, it was always something. Some little twitch, a small phrase, it didn’t matter, that frustrated the would-be princess to no end. Maybe it was the way that she smiled whenever Regina so much as glanced at her, like a child finally receiving recognition from her parents in her achievements. Something almost like love and adoration though for what reason, she didn’t know. Or maybe it was how the whole group seemed to fawn over her, even her own parents were flocking towards Tink as though she could solve all their problems. That had to be it, that had to be the reason why Emma Swan found a need to hate Tinkerbell with all her heart, her and that damned Disney movie on an old VHS tape she could remember watching in a past foster home over and over until one day the tape broke.

And just as did the tape, so did the swan. 

It should have been routine of all things. It would figure that Tink and Emma would be stuck together out looking for freshwater clams along a river that the ex fairy had been lucky enough to find and harvest from for years. 

“If you take your clothes off it’s a tad easier.” Tink said cooly, as though the idea of seeing another naked woman’s body wouldn’t bother her. It would, moreso because the last woman she had seen naked was Regina herself long ago when Regina’s innocence was still hanging by a thread. Tink had made sure to cut it thoroughly in their time together before the loss of her wings. 

At first Emma was skeptical but with a warning that the sticky warmth of the jungle made it impossible for clothes to dry, she conceded, slipping off her things from behind a tree and stepping into the river, thankfully colder than the jungle around them. “Don’t act so shy, Savior. It’s not like you’ve got anything I haven’t.” Tink chuckled as she watched Emma get deep enough into the water that at least her lower half was covered. “The key is to look for rocks on the bottom. If it bites you back it’s probably what we’re looking for.” 

She offered a hint or two as she bent down and captured a rock with two clams firmly attached. She was able to easily dislodge them and tossed them into the sack she kept by the shore, still touching the water slightly.

Emma on the other hand, was still more concerned with her nudity, the very fact that she had lived in a women’s prison for so long should have made her immune to this kind of nervousness but it didn’t. Instead she found herself staring at every little curve of the other woman’s body. Even after all this time in a jungle she looked beautiful. That just wasn’t fair. 

“Hello? Earth to Miss Swan?” Tink crossed her arms. “The clams are down there, not down here.” She made a motion to the tiny patch of blonde curls between her legs. Obviously unimpressed, she shook her head and returned to her task. Sputtering like an idiot, Emma hadn’t even realized she’d been staring. It was almost frustrating, making her defensive on the spot.

“I wasn’t staring.” 

“So you say...” She hummed to herself. 

“Look I wasn’t!” Emma crossed her arms over her chest, hiding her pert breasts from the other blonde’s incriminating gaze. Her skin had betrayed her, reddening with embarrassment. Tinkerbell giggled at that, sauntering her way with a smirk.

“Oh of course you weren’t.” She cooed. “So me standing right here isn’t doing anything to you?” 

Even Emma couldn’t deny the rush of moisture between her legs. 

“This island does things to people, the heat makes you so aware of your body’s every move, don’t you think?” Tink gingerly took Emma’s arms and moved them back to her sides. “You can feel it whenever the air so much as tickles your spine.” Tink husked, moving a little closer and Emma, still dumbfounded, didn’t make any motion to step away. “Emma?” Her voice was sweeter than she’d heard it in the last few days. What the hell had changed? 

“I-” The Savior tried to speak, realizing that they were actually pressed together in a very intimate way. Too intimate, immediately she backed off and exhaled loudly. Tink burst into a fit of laughter, backing away and going back to her task. 

“Did you really think I was-yaknow, coming on to you?” She snorted and shook her head. “You all have such thin skin, I can tell. If it weren’t for me Pan would have roasted you alive and watched the Lost Boys tear you limb from limb for their dinner!” She scoffed. “You really need to relax. I’d nev-”

And this time, it was Tinkerbell’s turn to be flustered, suddenly finding her back against the shore with the other blonde on top of her. 

“Shut up!” Emma huffed, obviously frustrated. “Ever since you joined up with us you’ve been acting like we’d never survive without you! Well we have been for days now, you’re not that great Tinkerbell! Nobody thinks that! Not me, not Snow, or David, Regina or Hook! No! I bet you Hook and Regina just adore you because while nobody’s looking you’re probably fucking the both of them!” She lashed out angrily, spewing things she didn’t mean all over some petty jealousy that even she couldn’t name.

Tinkerbell only smirked back. “And if I am? What are you? Jealous?”

“I’m not jealous! You’re acting like a whore and distracting everybody from what’s important!”

“And that would be? Because to my understanding, the pirate is only here because he’d like in your pants and your parents are here because they like to be in the way.” Tink raised an eyebrow. “Regina and I have hardly touched each other since she got here, much less fucked while nobody’s looking. Nor have I with Hook, got off that train thirty years ago.” She raised an eyebrow. “The only sexual contact I’ve had since you got her was your eyes on my body like a piece of meat....somebody is certainly projecting.” She scoffed.

“I am not!” Emma defended, reddening more by the moment under Tink’s blatant seductive gaze. 

“Really? Because your hand has been on my breast this whole time.” She motioned with her eyes to the taller blonde’s hand. 

“You tell nobody this happened! If they found out I wa-” Emma tried to start, claiming that if any of them had found out about this it would have made her look like a terrible mother, as if she didn’t already struggle with that very concept to begin with. With a roll of her eyes though, Tinkerbell responded, not by fighting back, but by smashing their lips together. Her tongue pried Emma’s lips open and after a few moments, they’d pulled apart, panting for air. 

“Gods you never shut up.” Tink hummed with a satisfied smirk that Emma made certain to remove with another lip bruising kiss. The ex fairy raised her leg until it was pressed firmly between the other woman’s legs and up against an unmistakably slick heat. “You poor thing, you need this more than I do.” At the contact, Emma growled though she couldn’t resist the opportunity now that she was here. Her hips ground into the other woman’s leg, eliciting a sigh of relief from her lips. 

Tink moaned back, capturing her lips with more rough kisses as Emma found herself rocking her hips into the tinier blonde’s leg, all too focused on her own pleasure to even consider Tinkerbell’s. For the fairy’s part of things she couldn’t have been more pleased, reaching between her thighs and making slow circles on her clit as they kissed. Emma slapped her hand out of the way and moved her own fingers in place of the ex fairy’s. 

This was much better and had Tink practically screaming up against her lips as the pressure only intensified in the pit of her belly. Judging how Emma’s movements against her leg had started to become erratic she knew that she wasn’t far behind. Everything seemed to come crashing down all at once, both women collapsing against each other, chests heaving for air in the thickness of the jungle around them. “Fuck...” Tink could vaguely hear, possibly from herself and quite possibly from Emma. 

When Emma pulled back she was glaring? How could she still be glaring after all that? Something told Tink that it wasn’t an anger directed at her, more around her than anything. “Thanks.” Tink raised an eyebrow quickly. “But you know I bet they’re all wondering where we are...” She looked to the rest of the clearing and couldn’t sense any movement, which was good since Emma remained firmly planted on top of her, kissing her again just as deeply as before. But this time, without the anger, which confused her to no end. 

Only after Emma was sure she was finished did she finally stand abruptly, brushing herself off and heading back for the water as if that hadn’t just happened. “So...clams? How did you do that again?” She asked sheepishly. It left Tink dumbfounded until she was able to capture her bearings again and slowly make her way back to the water.

Funny how Tink spent the rest of her time in Neverland on edge, but somehow nobody could tell why Emma was suddenly so much more...relaxed. None except Hook, who approached Tink late one night and sat with her by the dying fire. 

“So how’d you do it, love.” Hook looked to her with a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

“You know, I’m still trying to figure that one out. She was easy though, easier than Regina was in the cave.” She crossed her arms.

“I’ll never understand how you do that, and more importantly why you never let me watch.” Hook smirked at her playfully with a small nudge to her shoulder. 

“It’s a fairy thing, you wouldn’t understand.” And with that, she stood. “Meet me in an hour, the usual place?” She fixed her messy bun.

“As always.”

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> This for the most part was just practice in writing smut solo after a friend challenged me, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
